Prompted
by amanichan
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated drabbles written to prompts requested. Feel free to add your two cents.
1. Nightscape

Prompted#1: Nightscape  
by Amaniblue

nbsiren prompt: assistant loves his astrologist boss and wants to play with his telescope (not the one he uses to view the stars with) :D

Fandom: Finder Series  
Couple: AsamixAkihito  
Rated: T

AN: I took some liberties and convert astrologist to be astronomer as well as er….some other things. Due to the nature of the prompt, I couldn't help my tongue in cheek approach. I hope you don't mind. This is entirely AU of course. The usual disclaimers applied. All characters belong to Yamane Ayano. No profit lost or made in any case.

* * *

"See this knob here?"

Focus, focus….

"Akihito?"

Oh right, appropriate response needed.

"Y—yes, Asami-sensei?"

"Gently tap it to the right. Um…ah-hm. You're other right."

"Oh, eh he, right."

That was lame. Oh, so lame.

Oh shit. Focus, Akihito. Focus, focus, focus….

He knew he should be focusing. He was top of his class for god sake.

In fact, that was what got him the recommendations to intern at NAOJ for the rock star of the astronomy world, Professor Asami Ryuichi himself.

The man was practically a legend already at the young age of 35! Not only was he a bestseller that made Steven Hawkins look pedestrian, Asami made science fun and accessible to the younger generations of Japan by appearing on popular talk shows and his own T.V. specials.

Well, and the fact the guy could pass for a super model in his designer suits didn't hurt either. But that was beside the point. Little did the populace know, the great Asami Ryuichi is a grand master a-hole of all a-holes.

Again that was beside the point. The fact is, Akihito was blowing his one and only chance to make a good impression to be hired full-time as his assistant. Oh, how he must look like an idiot right now.

"No! Gently Akihito!"

Oh no! The telescope overshot by five degrees! Akihito's hand tighten on the knob, but before he can rectify his mistake, a large hand wrapped around his.

Gulp. Oh shit, oh shit…

"Here, allow me to show you."

What the fuck?…. That deep voice, too close. That cloying breath, too…moist. That…. Wow. His body is so warm.

"Akihito?"

Oh, shit! Open your eyes stupid! And at least pretend to look at that spectacular view of those component stars of Mintaka below the belt…. Wait, no that was Orion's belt. Right, Orion's fucking belt.

"Y—yes, sensei?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, um, never better!"

Oh god! Did my voice just went off-key!? Damn-it, puberty was over 9 years ago! Focus, man!

"…Alright."

Oh fuck! That was certainly humor he felt and heard near his right ear. The guy was laughing at him. Okay, maybe not laughing. Asami never laughs, but always have that perpetual smirk on.

Like the constant 'I'm better than you smirk' or the 'I know I'm sexy' or the 'yeah, god's gift is looking right back at ya' or his favorite (not!) smug smirk.

"You may want to adjust your seat for the tilt difference?"

"Huh? Oh right."

Akihito slipped his hand free from under Asami-sensei's loose grasp and absently fumbled for the lever that was near somewhere below his perch.

Gasp.

Um, that definitely didn't come from him.

It only took a tenth of a second (he is a veritable genius in his own right after all) for Akihito to realize all the variables: current hand placement, feel of wool fabric at his fingertips and something spongy that is most definitely not the lever at close contact.

A wicked mental grin emerged.

He could totally work with that. And pretend to fumble he did.

"Mm…"

Oh, that was definitely a groan he heard.

"Did you say something, Asami-sensei?"

"Hm? Ah, no. Not at all. Continue."

Okaaaay…that was not what Akihito expected Asami to respond with. He should be annoyed or at the least embarrassed. That lout!

His eyes narrowed minutely despite all the while looking through the eyepiece and thus avoiding any give away eye contact with sensei altogether. Akihito doubled his efforts.

Boing.

Er….was that what he think he caused and felt? Oh…..um, that was most definitely a bona fide boner there. Holy fuck! The guy's huge!

Abort, abort!

At least he tried.

Once again, Akihito found his hand encased within Asami's grip firmly in place, near the man's crotch.

"Not so fast, Akihito. I believe this particular lever requires a steadier grip to handle."

Oh, he is so fucked.

"Allow me to show you."

And show him Asami-sensei did.


	2. In which it's worth waiting for

Drabble #2: In which it's worth waiting for…  
IPOD Prompt: 'Smiling in the wind' by Leslie Cheung

Asami Ryuichi considers his self a patient man. However waiting for Takaba Akihito to realize his love for him was like reshaping an errant rival's festering entrails into the form of a red eagle. Both required a guiding hand. In this day and age, such method may be crude and outdated but the sentiments they invoked provides the best results. All the same, it was a gesture of good will. For fear was a powerful tool to subjugate others while love will have Asami willingly bow his own head and offer his hand.


	3. In which you're the only one…

Drabble #3: In which you're the only one…  
IPOD Prompt: 'One' by B'z

Blatant seduction was his only option.

While his loyal actions as a manager can be misconstrued, Sudoh's verbal hints had no effect and the longing in his eyes didn't penetrate. Asami-sama had left him with no choice. Sudoh would have to lay all his cards out on the table. It was all or nothing.

Sudoh felt his blood pumping bucketful of adrenaline into his veins, urging him to take each step towards the closed bedroom door. Hope was a dangerous emotion. It offered him wonderful images of him reaping the reward of his efforts. Asami's embrace was within his reach. He only had to walk into it.

With much trepidation he stopped at the door, took a shaky breath then raised his fist and knocked.

Before his knuckles made the third connection, the door flung open and Sudoh found his self tugged and twirled until his back hit the bedroom wall with a loud thud.

Asami (obviously fresh out of the shower) pressed his dripping wet naked torso against his. Tan corded ropes for arms pressed on either side of his head while the naked lower half kept its distance. Sudoh braved a glance before he met those intense golden eyes staring down so closely at his.

Sudoh didn't know where his sudden confidence surfaced from but he took another deep breath and leapt into the abyss; faith guiding him with hope.

"I came to offer my services, if you will have me, Asami-sama?"


	4. In which fairytales are shattered…

Drabble #4: In which fairytales are shattered…  
IPOD Prompt: 'Never ending love' by Aaron Kwok

The fresh smell of French pastries and coffee woke Asami from his late morning slumber. Odd, he didn't remember hearing his boy came home last night. Takaba must have just came back and bought pastries instead of cooking his preferred traditional breakfast.

Not wasting another moment lingering in bed, Asami got up then threw on his usual pair of black silk pajama bottoms and left the top shirt unbuttoned. Leaving his bedroom at a leisure pace, he followed the pungent aroma into the kitchen and stopped at the threshold.

The ass framing the frilly apron was not his cute Takaba's.

A frown caused the first wrinkle of the day to appear between his brows.

"Sudoh, what are you doing in my kitchen?"

Obviously startled, the professional-overly dyed blonde jumped then twirled around. A faint blush dusted the bridge of his nose before he averted his gaze and pasted a cheery smile on while presenting a tray filled with pastries, fresh fruits and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Asami-sama. Would you like a cup of decaf soy latte? I find it to be the lesser evil between green tea and regular coffee. Also, I have the pastry chef at Club Dracaena prepared some Organic pain aux raisins, croissant, and chausson aux pommes. I prepped the fruit salad myself. I always find the combination to be quite invigorating and –"

Asami affected a bored expression before he cut into the manager's prolonged rambling.

"Who let you in?"

"Sir?" Arrested in his movement towards placing the tray on the dining table, Sudoh carefully placed it down and kept his hands by his side. He met Asami's eyes with a crestfallen look. "I let myself in, Asami-sama."

"And how did you manage that?"

The stretched silence pretty much guaranteed the answer to be a lost cause, but Asami allowed the awkwardness to persevere. He folded his arms across his chest for good measure.

The man's blush returned. In the pretense of cleaning up, Sudoh turned around to face the counter before he responded.

"I— I took the liberty of using your key, sir."

"I do not recall providing you with one."

"…You didn't, Asami-sama."

"Then who have you taken it from?"

The emphasis on who did not go unnoticed. Sudoh stopped all pretenses and turned around to face Asami's interrogation with dread. He flinched at the cold treatment. This was not what he imagined breakfast with Asami-sama would be like.

"Last night… that nosy brat… erm paparazzo dropped it off."

That cold stare didn't abate, in fact the room felt like ten degrees cooler.

"Is that so? I'm curious, how did this close friendship suddenly came about?"

Suddenly, Sudoh took a minor gulp in panic. Asami was taking the situation to a whole new course. He didn't want the man to think along that route. It pissed him off to be associated with that gold digger. So without meaning to, Sudoh blustered his way with the truth.

"We only met once, sir. He was caught taking pictures outside the club and I resolved the confrontation. He then dropped the key off and quietly left."

At least that was a version of the truth Sudoh had no problem relating.

"I see."

Those sharp eyes narrowed on the manager as if he was a butterfly pinned on a needle. It was most uncomfortable.  
After an eternity, the bored expression returned and Sudoh blew a sigh in relieve. Glad to change the topic, Sudoh opened his mouth to charm Asami but never got to it. The enigmatic man had turned around and was about to walk off.

"Asami-sama, your breakfast—"

Pausing in his steps, without turning around Asami spoke up.

"Clean up after yourself and leave the key before you go."

Sudoh reached out a beseeching hand, "But—"

Asami threw over his shoulders as he moved onwards, "And Sudoh, leave the apron."

The bedroom door closed with a soft click.

Sudoh thought the knell of finality couldn't have been made louder.


	5. In which notes were compared…

Drabble #5: In which notes were compared…  
IPOD Prompt: 'I just die in your arms tonight' by Journey

Takaba saw the fist coming a mile away. The ring leader was so slow but he couldn't block nor dodge it no more than he could catch a bullet between his teeth. The two thuggish lackeys holding him in place served as a good reminder.

The moment of impact caused a cut on his lower lip, not hard enough to knock some teeth loose but enough to annoy him. The second hit bruised his right rib. The third missed his left eye and boxed his ear instead causing his ear to ring. On and on the sloppy one-sided fisticuffs went. By the tenth strike (Takaba counted) the leader was huffing and puffing from his exertions. Honestly, Takaba thought the man worked out.

He shook his head in disapproval as much as trying to clear the ringing in his ear. When it did long before the other catch his breath, Takaba couldn't rein in the snark any longer.

"You really should do more reps in your routine next time. I know from experience it does wonders to increase one's stamina—"

"Shut up you nosy brat. This will be the last time I ask nicely. You're not under Asami-sama's protection anymore. So where's the missing memory stick? I'm sure you got some prize photo shots somewhere. Where did you hide the shipment? How did you even know about it?"

Takaba couldn't help but began laughing.

"Look Sudoh, if you have to ask me then obviously you got the wrong guy. Haven't you heard I cover the celebrity beat nowadays? Hidden love romances, stolen embraces and covert affairs are my specialties."

The manager gave him a long measured look before a sneer contorted his lovely features.

"I don't believe you."

Sudoh place his hand beneath Takaba's chin to raise it up and face him.

"You actually chose your camera over Asami-sama. At least you know your place. So why would an adrenaline monkey like you, give up his fix that easily?"

Takaba lids dropped and a corner of his lips kicked up a notch.

"Listen to yourself, Asami-sama this and Asami-sama that. You're really taking hero worshiping to a whole new level."

A sly grin from his captor made Takaba suddenly weary.

"I assure you Takaba-kun, it's not hero-worshiping that comes between Asami-sama and I. In fact, Asami-sama prefers nothing is between us."

Takaba should care less what the ex-model was implying. Not one bit, but the voice inside his head wouldn't shut up.

"So you finally bagged the old man, huh? Well good for you. That S&M room of his could use a little spit and shine. Did my collar fit you? I hope the cock ring was your size. It was a little too snug on me."

A backhand to his face ended his amusement. Takaba hated being bitch slapped.

"Shut up you slut! Asami-sama's not like that!"

Takaba spit out the excess blood in his mouth and smirked.

"Show's how much you know."

Sudoh narrowed his eyes before his facial expression changes to one of smugness.

The photographer wanted to smack him. He could guess what was coming but the bite of the ex-model's words still sting.

"I'd forgotten you were just his lowly pet at one point. To be used and abused. I on the other hand, have better breeding: quality that Asami-sama can appreciate. I bet you can't even imagine all that pleasure without the pain, can you? He'd never made love to you has he?"

The sight of those pissed off glare made Sudoh's day. He'd won this round. Chuckling at the other's expense, he motioned his guards to shackle the prisoner and follow him out.

The metal door slammed shut. Sudoh smiled through the one by four inch peep hole.

"A few days in your new cage should make you talk. I'm not as kind as Asami-sama when it comes to taking care of pets. I tend to forget basic things like providing water and milk. However when you decide to heel, I may allow a litter box to be brought in. Have a pleasant evening, Takaba-kun."


	6. In which speech is impaired…

Drabble #6: In which speech is impaired…  
IPOD Prompt: 'Harmonious Conversation' by Sammi Cheng

So it was true.

That tender touch shared between the crime lord and his consort with his hand on the other's back right there on the red carpet was all the proof Takaba needed. Blood dripped from his bandaged hand but he paid it no attention. Refusing to shed any tears, he faded deeper into the shadows of the alley in search for his scooter.

He had thought if only he had the chance to explain to Asami, then all would be well. What a fool he was. No amount of talking could have persuaded that man now.

Was he a fool all that time? Keeping house for the man all the while Asami entertained his other conquests? And when he left, did Asami even thought about him?

Takaba had thought they had at least reached some sort of understanding, whatever the hell it was between them. They argued, teased and bantered just like any other couple. A couple—

Ah, hell no. Sudoh was right, they weren't a couple. It was never liked that. He was Asami's kept kitty that decided to ran off on its own. He was never treated like how Asami was handling Sudoh now; as a partner to be presented to the man's peers and into society with his head held high.

God he sounded like a girl.

Fuck it! Asami can watch his own back. So what if the man was sleeping with a cobra? He chose his bed and the man can rot from the poison.


	7. In which Takaba hits pay dirt…

Drabble #7: In which Takaba hits pay dirt…  
IPOD Prompt: 'Creating Dreams' by Jordan Chan

In choosing his camera, a week later Takaba was rewarded with his first exposé, thereby cracking the Kouyama case, when he recovered Aoki Mayu hiding in Nikko.

None of it mentioned her working at Club Dracaena at all, not that Takaba had a choice in the matter. His boss both congratulated and threatened him with heavy emphasis on editing if he wanted to take credit for his work at the time. After countering with his threat to go viral pay or no pay, they came to a compromise in which Takaba begrudgingly agreed upon and a fat check was written.

All his hard work had paid off handsomely and he didn't even have to split the profit with Mitarai. Not that that man didn't try.

Weeks later, the price of his exposé was exposed in all irony. In having his big break embraced more by the entertainment industry rather than respectable news organization, almost all his subsequent work from that moment on seem to lead him from one celebrity to the next. He was on the celebrity beat and seeing repeated trailing zeros on his checks.

For the first time in his career, Takaba was making the kind of money he'd boasted about. Yet, he hated it with a passion.

Mitarai was right: he wasn't a photojournalist.


	8. In which Sudoh has a key

Drabble #8: In which Sudoh has a key...  
IPOD Prompt: 'So close yet so far' by Jacky Cheung

That idiot had chosen his camera. Sudoh Shu still couldn't believe it.

He took the small piece of silver between his pincher grasp and raise it directly under the harsh overhead light of the employee's locker room. A bright metallic sheen gleaned off the key as he inspected it for answers. A frown marred his smooth forehead for only a split second before he placed it safely within the palm of his hand and headed towards his office.

Due to the lateness of the night or early morning he supposed, the trek there was uneventful as it should be. Sudoh had already sent everyone home, including those bouncers that had roughed up the boy earlier without any reprimand from him. Why should he? They were doing their job. Although, normally he didn't condone such violence in Dracaena and prefer they do their security duties elsewhere for liability sake, but Takaba Akihito was special. That punk was caught red handed by his people which gave Sudoh a perfectly good reason to teach the boy a lesson.

He couldn't believe the boy's audacity. If Takaba thought being the boss' pet would guarantee him some privileges and protection, than he was overdue for a reality check. Certainly, Sudoh knew not to mess with Asami-sama's property but the boss couldn't verily fault him his methods to protect his business. In fact, Sudoh would like to believe Takaba had gotten off easy. Anybody else would have taken liberties or worse, broken a limb or two. All the manager of Dracaena had done was offer the idiot a choice.

Upon reaching his office, Sudoh approach his mini bar to retrieve his ritual glass of scotch before he sat behind his desk to unwind. He carefully placed the small piece of metal on top of the mahogany wood before he looped a finger over his necktie to loosen the knot. He then took a sip of the amber liquid before he leaned back against the black leather head rest. And his drawn once again drawn towards that small piece of metal.

The manager shook his head in disbelieve. This key opened to everything Sudoh wanted and that idiot Takaba discarded it so easily. Doesn't that stupid photojournalist understand the level of intimacy he's been granted into Asami-sama's life, even as a mere fuck toy? To be able to walk in and out of Asami-sama's personal life freely and enjoy the man's company… Sudoh would have given anything.

And now Sudoh held the key within his grasp. His shaky hand reaches out for his glass of scotch and he gulps down the rest.

A sudden blush highlights his cheeks when a wayward thought hits him.

"I wonder what Asami-sama normally likes to eat for breakfast?"


	9. In which Takaba tries to forget…

Drabble #9: In which Takaba tries to forget…  
IPOD Prompt: 'Forget you, I cannot' by Jacky Cheung

Normally, Kou couldn't stand a free loader for long. He tends to kick them out by the second week. However, he took an exception to Takaba Akihito. He knew something had been bothering his friend, most likely Takaba's recent breakup with his rich benefactress. Even though his friend hadn't said as much but Kou could guess. Why else would the photographer move out than move back in with him if not things ended badly? Kou didn't mind the intrusion at all, although Takaba did pick up a few interesting habits since he left.

Takaba cooking when he wasn't on assignment became a new habit Kou, the telecommuting programmer, thoroughly enjoyed. So what if the meals were served at odd hours of the day. He'd grown quite accustomed to eating steam rice with a slice of grilled salmon, umeboshi, and miso soup served with tea for lunch. Despite his concerns about getting fat, Kou didn't mind eating dinner at three in the morning either if it meant not having to order greasy take away again, although recently Takaba's idea of take away was more than a bit expensive for his taste. And since when his friend likes imported European beer with sushi?

Takaba cleaning on his days off was new too. Kou never had his place looking so spotless. Dust bunnies were no longer his programming companions. He actually has fresh underwear in his drawers and his futon smells like sunshine.

His friend would make a good housewife to someone someday, Kou mused with a sigh. Of course he would never make such a comment aloud. His friend knows where he sleeps and Kou didn't want to be kicked out from his own futon. He actually liked this new cuddly Takaba at night. So what if he found himself hard upon waking and seeing his friend domesticated.

It was perfectly normal to have morning wood no matter the time of day.


End file.
